


What A Day

by 1QueasyCrow



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cliche, F/F, Sorry Not Sorry, honestly cliches everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1QueasyCrow/pseuds/1QueasyCrow
Summary: Korra is having a day, and also making some revelations.





	What A Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writerleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/gifts).



> Hello people of the future, so this is for @threehoursfromtroy on tumblr (part of a cool cool gift basket by @thewillowtree3) it is kinda short, I apologize, but sending you speedy recovery vibes all the same.

What a Day

The day had started out innocently enough Asami left early for work, Korra took Naga for a walk/run around the extensive mansion estate and added in some weight training when they got back. Everything was as it should be and Korra was ready to eat the whole refrigerator by the time she got to the kitchen but when she went to turn on the stove for her eggs, the machine did little more than creak with old age. She tried again but still nothing, Naga chuffed from the doorway in disappointment before turning and lumbering out. Korra looked back to the stove, she would use her firebending, but after an incident involving mako, 20 yuen and a centuries old vase, Asami had restricted bending to the training area.

Well , it was obvious what she had to do, she was the Avatar she could handle anything and she knew exactly what to do in these sorts of situations.

 

“Hi, I’m calling for Asami Sato.”

“Of course let me put you on hold” Says an overly cheerful assistant.

“No wait but I’m the A–” Beep. Dammit.

It was still astounding to Korra how big Future Industries was, the sheer amount of people Asami had at her disposal was mind boggling to Korra, and she was the Avatar. So. Many People. If only she remembered where her girlfriend had put that note with her direct office line she wouldn’t have to go _through_ all of them. The poor quality hold music cut off abruptly as someone came back to the other end of the line.

“Hey Asami, I–”

“Sorry, this is Asami’s assistant Jina can I help you with something today?”

“Yeah, I need to speak to Asami”

“Oh, well, as I’m sure you know Miss Sato is a rather busy woman and is fully booked today, I’m afraid you’ll need to make an appointment for a later date may I take your full name?”

“What? Really?!” Korra shouts and Jina does sound at least slightly cowed with her reply.

“Yes?” Korra sighs maybe Asami will get through her meetings early and call back before she starves to death This day is going nowhere good.

“It’s...Korra” This is ridiculous.

“Korra...what?” Wow.

“Korra...the A–”

“Korra?!” a familiar voice crackles through the line.

“Asami! Oh man am I glad to hear you!”

“Why didn’t you call my office?!” The question is said with urgency but korra knows that undertone, it’s the one Asami uses when she knows the answer but she wants Korra to say it.

“I may have...misplaced...the card you gave me with important phone numbers” Asami sighs before Korra continues “Hey we didn’t really need that stuff when I was growing up, everyone I needed to talk to was right there” she’s trying really hard to defend herself but is relatively sure she’s just digging herself farther into a hole.

“You threw it in the trash didn’t you” Korra scoffs at the accusation.

“I...yeah,” She had, in a fit of pride, tossed the little info card in the bin after spending nearly an hour looking at the beautifully printed numbers and assuring herself she would remember them and had no need for the childish aide. At least she had called Asami’s office instead of beating the stove into a heap of twisted metal.

“Look I’m sorry” she pauses “I just wanted to do things on my own.” she can hear the phone shift on the other end of the line before Asami speaks.

“Korra…” here it comes, the scolding, the lighthearted calling of names, probably Asami asking if they should tattoo the list of numbers on her forehead but instead its a simple question, “when will you understand that you don’t have to?” Korra is a little taken aback and doesn’t answer so Asami continues.

“ _We_ know you’re the Avatar, _you_ know you’re the Avatar, and we have tried to tell you so many times, that that doesn’t mean doing everything alone. _Being strong_ doesn’t mean always doing things alone” There’s a long silence in which Korra only sniffles once before Asami continues to give her more time, “why don’t you bring Naga downtown, I’ll call the Mako and Bolin, we’ll go for lunch”

“Yeah, ok that sounds good, thanks Asami.”

“I love you ok? And I’m here for you. Always know those things.”

“I love you too, I’ll see you soon.” they say one more goodbye before Korra clicks the phone back down, perhaps today wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep it canon but I haven't watched in a few months, sorry if anything sounds weird. As always if anyone wants to drop me a line head over to the tumbls and find me @1QueasyCrow


End file.
